2014-07-07-Polly Gone!
Polly is already at the gym working out. Since yesterday's workout got cut short due to shenanigans, some of which were her own, she was punching away at the heavy bag breaking a sweat. Her motions were slower than yesterday though--she'd been at it awhile and her arms were beginning to ache from the motions. Pausing she steps back shaking her hands out at her side only to turn back and sink down into one of the chairs letting her head hang back over it with a small sigh. And a pop as her back cracks. Ted looks up from his newspaper as Polly stops. He's about to yell at her to get back to training when he catches on that she's in pain. He heard the pop. Tony is watching from the counter too and knowingly hands Ted a bottle of water. Which Ted takes a swig from. Ted draws a dopeslap from Tony for that. On the side of his head away from the cut. Tony hands him another bottle makes a sort of hissing noise and points to Polly. Ted takes the bottle and walks over. "You okay sweetie?" he asks. Polly just sits there a moment with eyes shut breathing hard and trying to get herself under control. It hurt but she wasn't sure what had happened. Muscle strain, likely but... The thought is gone when Ted walks over asking and she sits up recalling to correct her posture--Which doesn't help any and she ends up leaning forward to rest her forehead against the counter. "Think I pulled something," she explains in a tense tone before Making herself sit up again, slowly this time. "I'll be fine. Just need a break and some ibuprofen." Ted frowns and gingerly examines Polly's back. "Let me be the judge of that. I had a year of pre-med and a shit-ton of practical experience. ... sweet mother of mercy! Girl what did you do to your back ? You're getting on the massage table right now. Dear Lord you have more knots on your back than a macrame gallery." He doesn't wait for Polly to obey. He picks the chair up and carries her over to the table. Coming into the Gym having gotten the into the Gym perhaps a bit late. Not having a real identity yet, he has managed to get some brown died into his hair, sideburns, moustache and goatee. It's broken up his features enough that he doesn't look like the son of Bruce Wayne. But still bares some strong resemblance. As he enters the gym in some casual clothes he spots Carrie, or rather Polly nursing her arm. "Polly it's me Chris." And he starts to bound up to her asking, "You alright?" he asks not entirely sure what happened but figures training accident. Polly opens her mouth to either try to explain, or protest, but she finds the chair lifted up. Just as Chris comes in causing her to glance over toward him with a look of confusion. "Uh. Fine?" She assures though it sounds less than certain the way that Ted was suddenly fussing over her. The fact that she was elevated in a chair he was carrying over to the table has her giving a sheepish shrug--that ends in the corner of her eye twitching as those knots pull and another crack of her back is heard. "Yessir," she lets out to Ted as she moves out of the chair, once it's put down, to crawl onto the table. Flopping down on her stomach she gives a muffled greeting, "Hi, Chris. So. Not my most shining moment. Welcome to the gym." Tony for his part is quick to head over as well with concern written on the other trainer's face. Plus he might be giving Chris a sidelong glance--no he definitely is. "Friend of hers?" He asks with a grin as he rakes his gaze over 'Chris' taking in his form. Knowing a thing or two about medicine Terry or rather Chris asks, "Want me to get you some Ice for that till they start the Massage? Old man taught me a few things about medicine and first aid." Of course he is watching Ted head off after carrying Polly chair and all. For the moment He is staying a slight distance away from Polly. He cause the look he got from Tony and doesn't want a misunderstanding on his intent. "Sorry I showed up late. Had a couple people in a fancy car take notice of me. Ditched them in an alleyway once I was sure they were following me." Ted returns carrying a rolling pin a couple of little pillow thingies and a large bottle of reddish black liquid. "We'll have you fixed up in no time Polly. What the hell are you looking at Tony? I know she's your prize dance student. I'll have her back in shape in no time. Help her get her top off." He throws a sheet over Polly to afford her some modesty. Seeing Chris he explains, "It's cool, he likes the boys. You know ..." He makes a flip flop motion with his hands and winks. Polly flashes 'Chris' a grin as she crosses her hands beneath her head to prop it up some while waiting for whatever 'tools' that Ted was talking about. "Normally I would but..." Ted's already out again, and she glances over to stare at the rolling pin and ... "The hell is that?" She asks uncertainly while giving Chris a suddenly wary look. Maaaybe she got in over her head here. "My top!?" she squeaks out as the sheet is dropped down ontop of her. ".... Is it too late to pretend I'm okay?" Turning his back to be Polite to Polly, Chris says, "Sorry already taken." Not the first time Terry had someone interested in him of the same gender. Not his thing mind you. Looking around the Gym while Polly gets situated. Allowing Ted to work on helping her out as he comes to one of the Martial Arts Dummies. Taking off his Jacket he will check them out, seeing for how sturdy they are and then he Strikes the dummy, aiming and blocking as if he was striking pressure points and nerves. Hitting hard and fast. "No you stay right there, I made the mistake of not getting a muscle treated when I pulled it, I regretted it for weeks Polly." Chris strikes the target dummy with punches, kicks, and blocks. Tony snaps his fingers only to shrug, before grinning teasingly at Chris. "Doesn't mean I can't look. Welcome to the gym though. And no hurting her worse, Ted," he warns to the man as he turns away back to the bar to grab some ice for after. Ted keeps his back turned and fidgets. "Do you even know how to get a girl's top off?" he asks Tony. "Uhm ... I've seen movies. Listen some of us are purebloods. Learn the ins and out. It won't kill you. I'm just trying not to hurt her further. Relax sweetheart, I love you but you do nothing for me. My sister was always mad at me for swiping her Ken dolls. Ah got it!" Tony says triumphantly. Ted notes Chris' technique and does a couple of punches demonstrating the Grant method for him. He 'oh's' when he hears Polly is ready. It's really hard to tell what's going on behind that sheet, but there's a few squeaks of protest from Polly. "I'm fine, really, it's okay," she assures as both Ted and Tony fuss over her only to let out a sigh of defeat. No sense in it, apparently, as she lays down and mutters. "I swear to god if someone walks in right now..." At least she wouldn't have to worry about Damian coming in, since he'd been missing for awhile. ... Jason however. Ugh. Looking over the strike when Grant shows him his form and Style. He actually changes positions and asks to see it from another angle. This will allow him to see how to hold his body as well as his arm and fist for the proper technique. Taking his place Terry will perform the Strike as directed, making sure that he can perform it perfectly. When Tony notes him Swiping Ken Dolls, he asks with his own tease. "Where they anatomically correct?" Chris repeats the strike several more times until he is sure he has the strike down perfectly. Tony says, "You calling my sister a perv, college boy? Because I will come over there and slap you. Oooh cute top, Polls. Mind if I ask where you got it? And talk about the devil! Jason Todd otherwise known as 'Jay' walks on in. And for once, he doesn't have his hair dyed. He steps in, tugging his hoodie down to reveal the shock of white hair for his bangs. His blue eyes are intense, and looks like he got more sleep than when 'Polly' last saw him. And there is...squealing? "Ummm....is there something going on I should know about?" His voice is on the rough side, and he has a local Gothamite accent. "Shiv," is blurted out by Polly where she lays on the massage table with a sheet draped over her and Tony and Ted looming over her. Hearing Jason's voice she just lifts her hands to cover her face with a groan. This was certainly not her day, not at all. Shifting her fingers apart she peers through her fingers a moment only to call out, "Chris, that's Jay. Jay, Chris. And nothing is going on over here so just... go train together or something." Wildcat takes the rolling pin and points it at Jay, "Where's my dog? Also get the fuck away. Go take a shower or something. the girl is hurt not here to burn images into your brain." He pats Polly on the shoulder ... oops, little low. Ted corrects his patting, "A thousand pardons. Don't worry, He comes near you and he'll visit the watch Tower without the teleporter!" ted actually has a congenial tone. When he can get Jay's attention without Polly seeing he mouths, "Be cool, please. This is serious," giving Jay a 'c'mon be a bro' look. Then he applies his big brick crushing hands to Polly's back. For Chris he strikes the Dummy with focus, timing, and precision. "Oh you'd just love the chance to come up here and slap me wouldn't you." Chris says teasing Tony some what. When he has performed the strikes he asks Ted if he performed the strike properly. It's when Jay comes in that he looks over at Jay. Despite the brown streaks in his hair, the side burns, moustache and trimmed goatee. There is no mistaking Chris' relations. For the moment Chris is going to let Jay approach things on introductions. "Yaaaa....I know not with Tony, he's gayer than a rainbow and proud of it, which is good for him. What the hell does this Chris guy got to do with it?" Wait...is 'Jay' jealous? Maybe, maybe not. In either case, he snorts while trying not to stare too obviously at poor 'Polly'. "Anyway, I'm here to see Grant." A pause, "Umm...last I saw him I opened your apartment door and he slipped inside. That's where I left him. You most likely locked him in the bedroom or something," 'Jay' states dryly. He then sighs, "Uh-huh. Maybe I should come back another day to have the heart-to-heart, not like I'm looking forward to it anyway." But then Jay is doing a double take at Chris, "Fuck...," his eyes narrowed and he quickly goes from chilled out to kinda pissed off at a drop of a pin over seeming nothing. Polly lets out a quiet sigh as the inevitable begins to start between the realization of Jay and Chris. "Look, he's..." The explanation dies in her throat as her eyes widen in surprise with the massage. Okay. So she was worried, especially with the rolling pin, that she was in for a world of pain. The noise she makes as the knots and pulled muscles are worked is hardly a pained one though. Sagging down onto the massage table she lets out a groan and mumbles something that might be words but doesn't quite make it there. Her hand flaps slightly where it hangs off the table as she manages to mutter, "No killing each other," half-heartedly. Ted chin nods and says to the young fellows, "When you can hit nerves to incapacitate, you can also hit nerves to heal. It's all about control, guys. Yes, I can crush a brick in my hand. Hurts like hell by the way but I also have control. I can catch a fly in my hands and let it go unharmed. Richard Dragon ... I saw he could catch a fly by the wings with his fingertips. The man is incredible. If he ever offers to train you guys, get the fuck out of here and go!" Tony blinks at Ted's monologue and says, "Dragon ... does he poledance at the Iceberg Lounge? I think I know him ... " Able to see that Jay is pissed and realizes that the files he read up on him was not exaggerated. Chris simply allows Jay to think what he wants and Goes back to practicing. He's been well trained as Terry continues to pound away on the Dummy. For the moment until Jay actually starts something Chris responds to Polly, "Don't worry Polly, it won't come to that." "Wrong Dragon Tony. This one is said to be the greatest martial artist in the world, to have trained Lady Shiva herself, though she's a mercenary killer that kills just to improve her skill and for nothing else." 'Jay' is apparently educated on who Richard Dragon is though he hasn't met him before. "So...latest reject, great. Should have brought a bazooka today," he grumbles. He's like a cat with his fur standing on end to appear bigger and badder to Chris, and it's only because of Chris's looks, nothing the man did! Though Jay says, "I make no promises. If they can't make the cut, saves them pain and suffering in the future to just put them out of their misery." Yep, yep, total fighting words. If Wildcat can't tell Jason has issues with the Bat Family, he have to be blind! And Chris is just an innocent bystander...that looks like Bruce and Damian. "Good cuz this is Billy Berzerker an' chicken legs don't shiv, chegger, ain't peelin'." This little bit of apparent nonsense is from Polly as she lays there getting massaged. Apparently it sounds like a positive thing? But also a bit slurred as if she'd just been hit with a dose of sleeping pills, or something else that would relax her. Given she was getting a massage that was likely it. "Jay..." She states, lifting a hand to point in his general direction. "Jay," she says again, only for the hand to drop. "I will end you. Get a coffee." Ted continues his ministering to Polly, using a little of the ointment from the bottle. He doesn't seem interested in the rolling pin. He finally lets out an 'ahah' as he hears Polly's back make a 'pop.' "That did it. Ibuprofen. Pfft. How do you feel Hippolyta?" he ruffles her hair for good measure. He says to Jay most nonchalantly, "Jay, please get Polly a coffee for me. I'm finishing up here. Thanks." He gives Jay a nod and silent 'thanks.' Jay's biggest problem is it's frigging hard to be Jay at times and even harder to be Jason. But the lack of blood on the walls is evidence he is trying. "it's movie night, Jay, you're welcome to stay. Movie is 'The King and I.'" Keeping at his work out Chris listens to the words of both Jay and Polly. To Chris, Jason to be honest is the outsider. But doesn't voice it. As he strikes the dummy hard and fast with a spin kick. Terry would have just started to work up a sweat. "Sooner or later Jay and I will have it out. Nothing you or the old man can say will prevent it. He could break both our arms and legs, but I don't know about Jay, I'd be pretty pissed at that. Pissed enough I would be willing to call a truce until we hash things out with the old man." "The King and I, What year?" For a moment Terry forgets that that the year is 2014, not 2050 and he recalls a very bad remake in the 30's. A snort. "No you won't," Jay says. "You like violent guys with emotional issues." He smirks at sharing that observation. Nope, no shame in his own emotional issues, he has them, he wears them like an armor. Though it did distract him and calm him down a bit, that threat. But he grunts at Grant's request. "Fine," and goes to get Polly that coffee she wanted rather than just lip service her." He actually....goes to do it. A huge improvement from when he first showed up at the gym. To those trained in noticing such things, he has a handgun at his lower back, which is the norm for him when dressed casually. 'Jay' is pouring the coffee as he says, "Like hell. At least pick something cool like Princess Bride." Least he has heard of the classic movie. "Anyway, I didn't come here to hang, just to tell something to you Grant, then bail. I can tell you later though." As Jay brings the coffee back he snorts at Chris, "Bullet solves a lot, watch your back." The way Chris talks, definitely not a magically older Damian, and doesn't sound like Bruce either, no way would he call himself 'old man'. Way he talks is very different anyway. Jay sets the coffee cup down nearby Polly, "And no spilling it on me," he warns. He already predicts her bad habits at this point. Polly shifts, carefully, to wrap the sheet around herself since she was topless. The crack to her back though was what was needed to loosen up the final pinched nerve giving her issue. Draped toga-style she reaches for the coffee that Jay brings her with a murmured, "Thanks," only to take a sip of it. Glancing up to him, then over to Chris, her head shakes a bit as she says, simply, "Surprise. Like me," she puts forth only to slip off the bed. "Now I'm... going to get dressed," she mutters still clutching the sheet over herself firmly as she shuffles to the back room dragging it along the floor behind her. 'Jay' lifts his foot, and ALMOST steps on the sheet, but catches himself. "Na....I wanna see it, but don't want you guys too," and he grins wickedly at that. He really is hell on wheels.